<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ready, player one? by jaemarked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662814">ready, player one?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked'>jaemarked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anything for my favourite customer,” Yangyang replied, flashing a warm smile and ignoring the pain in his chest. Oh, if only Minhyung knew how true that was. </p><p>“Am I really?” Minhyung said with a wry smile. Yes, Yangyang ached to reply. Yes, you are. </p><p>“Let’s just say I wouldn’t do this for anyone else.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Liu Yang Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Foreign NCT 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ready, player one?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Prompt FLF42: GAME CAFE AU where Person A is the owner of a retro gaming cafe and Person B starts coming more and more because he wants to finish a game he was never able to beat when he was a child. Person A loves seeing them so they never tell Person B that there is a trick to winning the final boss/level.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+27 EXP</p><p>When Yangyang heard the sound of tapping on glass, he thought he imagined it. It was a couple hours past the scheduled closing for maintenance, and the electricians had already left for the night. Yangyang was still sitting at the front desk despite it being half past two in the morning, a mug of tea clutched in his hands as he slowly spun in his chair, lost in his thoughts until he heard the knock. Spinning around to face the front, Yangyang recognized the hooded figure standing in the rain, despite the shadows casted over his face and the mask covering his mouth and nose.</p><p>He scrambled out of his chair, hurrying to the front to pull open the door and lift up the grate. Immediately, rain splattered all over the freshly mopped floors, blown in by harsh winds that whipped at Yangyang’s cheeks and exposed arms. The cold invaded the room and goosebumps formed on Yangyang’s skin. Only a fool would go out in weather like this.</p><p>And Minhyung was the biggest fool Yangyang knew.</p><p>“You idiot,” Yangyang scolded gently, seizing Minhyung by the wrist and dragging him inside, uncaring of the muddy footprints left on the tile as he slammed the grate down and closed the door, twisting the lock shut. Minhyung was soaked to the bone, dripping with rainwater and looking like a drowned rat beneath his hood, wet bangs hanging in his eyes. Yangyang sighed and abandoned him in the front, running upstairs to the third floor where his bedroom was located and grabbing all of his spare towels and a change of clothes. </p><p>When he returned to the first floor, Minhyung was still standing near the entrance, and Yangyang could tell by the slump to his shoulders that he had a bad day. The bad days, it seemed, were getting more and more frequent. Yangyang wished he knew why. He wished he knew what had Minhyung so worked up, but he was not privy to that information and he didn’t want to push. Pushing made Minhyung run away, and all Yangyang ever wanted was for Minhyung to stay.</p><p>“Here,” Yangyang said, his voice still soft so as to not spook Minhyung, as if he was a small animal rather than a twenty year old man. He wrapped Minhyung’s shivering frame in his biggest towel, slowly pulling his hood back to reveal his dark hair and large eyes. Minhyung brought one hand up to remove the mask from his face, and Yangyang’s lips parted as they always did when he took in Minhyung’s pretty features. He stepped back as Minhyung stripped off his coat and hoodie, leaving him in just a damp t-shirt and soaked jeans. He shoved the spare clothes in Minhyung’s hands and steered him towards the first floor bathrooms, not listening to any of the older’s protests.</p><p>Once he was sure Minhyung was going to change, he went behind the bar at the other side of the cafe and began preparing another mug of tea. His own was left cooling on the front counter, but he had more important things to worry about. His fingers habitually reached for the honey hibiscus tea, Minhyung’s favourite, carefully placing the tea bag in the boiling water and looping the tag around the mug handle to let it steep. A few minutes later, Minhyung emerged from the bathroom, and Yangyang shoved him down into one of the softer armchairs, using another towel to dry Minhyung’s hair.</p><p>“Why were you walking around in weather like this?” Yangyang admonished gently as he scrubbed at Minhyung’s bangs with a towel. They stuck up wildly once he was done and he giggled to himself. </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep,” Minhyung rasped, and Yangyang immediately handed him his tea, sweetened with honey. “I forgot you were closing early today.”</p><p>Yangyang’s cafe, Lucky Coin, was a retro-meets-modern game cafe. The first floor was full of retro arcade machines he had rescued from old arcades or bought off of eBay for outrageous prices. The second floor had more modern machines and over two hundred computers for gaming, but Yangyang personally preferred the first floor, and most of his customers did too. </p><p>Minhyung was one of those customers.</p><p>It had started about six months ago, where Minhyung would show up in the middle of the night to play Clashing Swords, one of the retro games Yangyang had found two years ago and restored to perfection. He usually walked in through the doors looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, so Yangyang always made sure he left with a smile. Minhyung, who played the least popular game on the first floor, who treated the machine with care as if it were alive under his fingertips. The first things Yangyang had noticed about Minhyung were his pretty hands and his gorgeous smile whenever he reached the next level.</p><p>Yangyang was a sucker for pretty hands.</p><p>Even now, as he sat down across from Minhyung, he couldn’t take his eyes off of those hands wrapped around one of Yangyang’s favourite oversized mugs. Minhyung’s hands were callous-free, his cuticles neat and his nails clean and carefully filed. Yangyang longed to hold those hands in his own, to paint his nails or intertwine their fingers, but he was too afraid to speak up. Minhyung seemed so distant, like he was up away in space, and the only thing that could bring him back to Earth was a good video game. Yangyang wasn’t fit to be his anchor.</p><p>“Thank you,” Minhyung finally said after a long moment of silence save for the rain pounding against the glass. His tea was already half finished, and Yangyang had gone to make himself a cup of coffee instead. He had been working all day, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be heading to sleep any time soon.</p><p>“Anything for my favourite customer,” Yangyang replied, flashing a warm smile and ignoring the pain in his chest. Oh, if only Minhyung knew how true that was. </p><p>“Am I really?” Minhyung said with a wry smile. Yes, Yangyang ached to reply. Yes, you are. </p><p>“Let’s just say I wouldn’t do this for anyone else,” is all Yangyang said. He pinched his own arm, a small punishment for omitting the truth. A habit he had from his childhood and never lost. He wondered, as he gathered their empty mugs to wash, if Minhyung had any childhood habits. He realized that he didn’t know much about Minhyung at all.</p><p>“Oh,” he heard, and he turned around to see Minhyung crouching on the floor as his cat, Birky, approached him. Birky was a new addition to the cafe, an adult male cat that Yangyang had found in the cafe’s dumpster and immediately fell in love with. After a trip to the vet, Birky became the cafe’s mascot, though he wasn’t a very good one. He was aloof towards anyone but Yangyang, and didn’t like to be pet.</p><p>“Be careful, Birky doesn’t—“</p><p>Before he could even finish his sentence, Birky pushed his head into Minhyung’s outstretched hand, purring so loudly Yangyang could hear it from behind the bar as he placed the mugs on a drying rack without looking, too stunned to pay attention to his actions. Birky never let anyone pet him, and especially not someone he’s never met before.</p><p>“I didn’t know you had a cat,” Minhyung said, the delight in his voice evident. Yangyang wanted to cry, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of affection for this boy, but he clamped down on his emotions and made his way back to where Minhyung was sitting. </p><p>“This is Birky, I just got him recently. He was a stray living around the cafe,” Yangyang said, watching as Minhyung picked Birky up and settled him in his lap. The feline purred, snuggling into the fabric of Yangyang’s hoodie as Minhyung petted his belly. </p><p>“He’s a sweet cat,” Minhyung said, sounding fond. </p><p>“He’s not usually sweet to anyone but me,” Yangyang said with a shrug, leaning back in his own seat and curling his legs up underneath him.</p><p>“Why Birky?”</p><p>“It’s kind of an inside joke, except I’m the only one who knows it,” Yangyang explained with a smile. “Basically, when I first opened this cafe, I wanted to name it Kirby Cafe. But then I was worried about copyright, so a friend suggested Birky. I thought that was really funny, but I ended up going with Lucky Coin. So I figured the mascot could be named Birky instead.” </p><p>“I like it,” Minhyung said, a sweet smile of his own spreading across his face. Yangyang’s heart thunked so loudly he was afraid Minhyung would hear it, but Birky’s earth-shattering purrs seemed to cover it up. </p><p>“I’m glad,” Yangyang said in reply. They sat in silence again, Minhyung preoccupied with the feline in his lap and Yangyang too sleepy to think up good conversation topics. He was content to just listen to the rain and watch Minhyung rub Birky’s belly, not caring about the gray fur that stuck to his clothing.</p><p>“I’m sorry for keeping you up,” Minhyung said eventually when Yangyang yawned for the third time in a row.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’m not opening tomorrow anyway, one of my floor managers is. Besides,” Yangyang added carefully, “what are friends for?”</p><p>Minhyung’s eyebrows arched, his mouth parting in surprise. “Friends? Is that what we are?”</p><p>Stricken, Yangyang replied with, “are we not?”</p><p>“We are,” Minhyung declared finally, an even brighter smile taking place. “I’d definitely like that.”</p><p>“Then, as a friend, would you spend the night? It’s awfully late, and it’s still pouring outside,” Yangyang said, swallowing audibly. He couldn’t deny that extending an olive branch to Minhyung made him nervous, but his concern for his new friend overrode his anxiety. </p><p>Minhyung pursed his lips. “I really wish I could, but I have training in the morning.”</p><p>He looked genuinely sorry, enough that Yangyang believed he was telling the truth. </p><p>“I should probably get going actually,” Minhyung sighed, wincing when he caught sight of the clock displayed on the wall of the cafe. </p><p>“Oh,” Yangyang blurted, then immediately regretted being so open. Luckily, Minhyung didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t react to it. “Let me get you your clothes. You can keep those ones, don’t worry about bringing them back. I’ll fetch you an umbrella.”</p><p>He rushed into the bathroom where Minhyung had left his soaked coat hanging on a hook, and put the clothes he came here in into a cloth bag, then grabbed the umbrella off the hook. He returned to the front and brandished the bag and umbrella with a smile. </p><p>Minhyung’s hand closed around the handle of the bag, and he gave Yangyang a grateful smile in return.</p><p>“Thanks for the clothes, but you don’t need to bother with an umbrella. It’s not raining anymore, and it’s a short walk. I’ll be fine.”</p><p><em>What do you mean, it’s pouring out?</em> Yangyang wanted to say, but one glance out the window had his words dying on his lips. Somehow, the storm had vanished without him noticing. Had he been too wrapped up in Minhyung that he couldn’t even detect the lack of rainfall? </p><p>“Goodbye, then. Will you come back soon?” Yangyang said as Minhyung transferred Birky to the cushion of the seat and stood up. He led Minhyung to the entrance, holding the door open for him. Indeed, it had stopped raining completely. </p><p>“Of course I’ll be back,” Minhyung assured him. “After all, I am your favourite customer.”</p><p>And with one last charming grin, he slipped his mask back over his face and walked out into the night. Yangyang watched him for a moment before realizing how creepy he was being and stepped back inside, pulling the grate shut and locking the front doors. </p><p>It wasn’t until he had changed into his pajamas and got ready for bed did he realize what Minhyung had said. </p><p>
  <em>“It’s a short walk.”</em>
</p><p>Did that mean Minhyung lived nearby?</p><p>Yangyang squinted contemplatively in the dark. Besides his cafe, the area was mostly filled with restaurants and shops. There weren’t any residential buildings in this district besides workers’ tenements. He thought back to the clothing Minhyung had discarded earlier, and they were much too expensive for a mere minimum wage worker. Perhaps he owned one of the shops or restaurants nearby?</p><p>Well…there was always that building.</p><p>The only residential building in the near vicinity that could be considered high end was the headquarters for professional esports team Storm Dynasty. The building where the team and guild ate, trained, and slept. It was massive, towering over all other buildings in the area, and glittered in the sunlight with its polished white stone. Even Yangyang, who had lived here most of his life, often paused and stared at the architectural masterpiece. He’d always wondered what it would look like on the inside, but could only see as far as the lavish lobby of the building. </p><p>Yangyang shook his head, climbing under the covers and pulling them up to his neck. There was no way that Minhyung was a member of the top Quantum Dream team in the country. He thought back Minyung’s demure personality and shy demeanor, but found himself thinking more of the shapes of his eyes, the curve of his lips.</p><p>He fell asleep to the thought of Minhyung’s perfectly manicured fingers. </p><p>The hands of a pianist. Or the hands of a professional gamer. </p><p> </p><p>-13 HP</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang was cleaning the Street Fighter console when Kun showed up.</p><p>He had woken up earlier this afternoon still exhausted, his mouth dry and drool staining his lips. He was still in his pajamas, though his hair was brushed and his face washed, because he didn’t care for his appearance and frankly neither did his customers, who were too concerned with beating the high scores to even spare him a second glance.</p><p>“Hello, Yangyang.”</p><p>“Hi, Kun,” Yangyang replied, pulling the cloth away from the machine and grimacing at the dust stains. He breezed past Kun to the sink behind the bar, rinsing out the cloth. Kun stood at the counter, playing idly with the napkin holder as he waited for Yangyang to finish. “What brings you here today?”</p><p>“Mother is concerned about you,” his stepbrother explained. “She says you haven’t been answering her calls.”</p><p>Yangyang’s hands stilled from where they were wringing out the cloth. “Haven’t had the time.”</p><p>“I can see that you’re very busy,” Kun said, and though his voice was completely neutral, Yangyang could recognize the implications in his tone. Because while his stepbrother loved him so very much, Kun did not see a game cafe as a lucrative business, and he didn’t want Yangyang to consider it as such. </p><p>He had always said that Yangyang was made for bigger, brighter things. </p><p>He didn't know this cafe was Yangyang’s biggest, brightest thing.</p><p>Yangyang was happy here. He loved his customers, even the mean, grumpy ones who complained about him being out of shrimp ramyun. He could wear whatever he wanted, sleep whenever he wanted, eat whatever he wanted. He met new people everyday -- hardcore gamers, high school students, elementary kids -- and had amazing regulars that told him so many stories, stories that he would never get to hear if he didn't run this cafe.</p><p>And the games. These were games that were long gone or practically dead. Most of the kids these days had never even heard of them. Retro games and arcade machines were rarely used these days, most kids preferring PCs or gaming consoles at home. But this cafe kept those games alive. Yangyang was the one who kept them alive. He bought games off of eBay, or through private distributors. Some of these machines were worth a lot of money, and his cafe could even be considered a miniature museum of gaming. He had worked hard on his collection, and created a safe space for people of all ages to play.</p><p>Growing up, Yangyang rarely played. He didn't have any friends, and his older brother Kun was too busy with school and his friends to play with him. Their four year age difference made it difficult for them to get along despite loving each other very much. Kun was a logical person. He had the mind of a businessman and he viewed Yangyang as a reckless spender. It was true that the original cafe had been an impulse buy, but he actually made a lot of money from the games, the tokens, the food, and the PCs upstairs. And Kun could see the numbers, but he couldn't see why Yangyang cared so much about a bunch of old games. </p><p>He also didn't know about Minhyung.</p><p>Yangyang didn't doubt for a second that Kun would encourage him to pursue Minhyung. Yangyang had been alone most of his life; he'd never really considered having a boyfriend or a girlfriend. But Minhyung wasn't just an ordinary customer -- he was a complete mystery. For all Yangyang knew, Minhyung could have been a serial killer with a penchant for playing games, especially Clashing Swords. He didn't know much about Minhyung at all beyond the fact that he was obsessed with trying to beat the high score. But the mystery intrigued him. He felt inexplicably drawn to Minhyung -- quiet, meek, shy Minhyung who cursed a blue streak when he played games, who laughed uninhibitedly when Yangyang told him awful jokes, who showed up in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep. </p><p>He wasn't in love with Minhyung, but he liked him a lot, and he didn't want to scare him away. Yangyang knew he could be a lot -- all pink streaks in his hair, energy drink fueled highs, hyperactive and loudmouthed. It worked for him as the owner, and he got along with his rowdy customers. He had so much fun everyday, interacting with people, jumping around when the kids from the middle school cheered over their victories, screaming at livestreams of e-sports as if the players could hear him. But it didn't really work with Minhyung, who shied away from that sort of thing. Minhyung was worse than Birky, when it came to people. When he first started coming around the cafe, Yangyang had been overly cautious. At first it was because he was cute, but now it was because he liked him. He really, really liked him.</p><p>And Kun could never find out. </p><p>"I am," Yangyang told Kun with a false smile, baring his teeth. He loved Kun dearly, he really did, but he wanted nothing more than for him to turn around and walk out the front doors.</p><p>"Yangyang, could I get another cup of ramen?" One of his customers, a regular named Yukhei, called. Yukhei was a young businessman who came in at least three times a week, sometimes with his friends, sometimes on his own. He was the current record-holder for the highest score on their Pac-Man machine. He really liked spicy chicken ramen.</p><p>"Coming right up," Yangyang replied, reaching for the box on the top shelf. Kun appeared behind him, easily grabbing the ramen out of the box and handing it to Yangyang, who peeled back the lid and poured in boiling water from one of the kettles. He left it for a minute to retrieve the box cutter, grabbing a new box of disposable wooden chopsticks and cutting open the top. He handed a pair of chopsticks and the cup ramen to Yukhei, who thanked him happily and disappeared after leaving a bill behind as a tip. Yangyang took the bill and placed it in the tip jar behind the bar.</p><p>"Will you come to dinner this weekend?" Kun asked as Yangyang filled the chopsticks dispenser. </p><p>"I'll think about it," Yangyang sighed, but he offered Kun a real smile this time. "Mom still can't cook for shit?"</p><p>Kun grimaced. "Yes, but don't worry, Aunt Fei will be there."</p><p>"I love Aunt Fei's cooking!" Yangyang exclaimed. "Especially when she makes her--"</p><p>"Teriyaki salmon?" Kun finished with a grin. "Yeah, me too. So you can't miss it, okay?" He punched Yangyang on the shoulder, surprisingly strong. Yangyang rubbed at his arm with a scowl, but eventually he acquiesced. </p><p>"Fine, fine. I'll be there."</p><p>"Good," Kun replied before glancing at his watch. Despite having the funds to purchase several luxury watches, he still used the same Seiko watch his boyfriend -- now fiance -- had bought for him in university. "I'm afraid I must take my leave now."</p><p>Yangyang finally put down the chopsticks and reached for a hug, wrapping his arms around Kun's stockier frame. Kun had been putting on muscle lately, and it was surprising that he wasn't still the same skinny loser that he had been back when he was in high school.</p><p>"Bye, Kun," Yangyang said with his face pressed to Kun's chest, voice muffled by fabric.</p><p>"Bye, Yangyang." He felt Kun's hand on his back, the metal of his engagement ring pressing into his skin. "Be good, okay?"</p><p>"No promises," Yangyang shot back, and Kun rolled his eyes but didn't say a word, ruffling Yangyang's hair once more before departing. Yangyang watched him go before turning back to the task at hand. Once he was finished with the chopsticks, he filled up the napkin holders and began restocking the fridge.</p><p>"Hey boss?" One of his floor managers, Dejun, descended from the second floor, pausing on the landing and leaning over the railing. Dejun was older than Yangyang by a year, but still called him "sir" or "boss". Yangyang was trying to train it out of him (How To Train Your Dejun, his brain helpfully supplied).</p><p>"Yeah what's up?" Yangyang asked distractedly, breaking down the empty boxes to take out to the recycling. </p><p>"The Kids wanna watch the Challengers League finals but the livestream isn't connecting to the TVs."</p><p>The Kids referred to a group of strays that Yangyang had kind of adopted (though most of them were his age or older except for Jeongin) because they were regulars. They were all students who had dreams of going pro but were honestly too busy with classes to put in the training time. They still loved to play, though, and Yangyang often supplied them with free food as they took their frustrations out on video games.</p><p>"I'll be right there," Yangyang replied, and Dejun disappeared back up the stairs. He sighed, breaking down the last of the boxes and leaving them folded behind the bar to deal with later. Brushing off his clothes, he made his way up the stairs to the second floor, nearly bumping into Felix who dragged him over to the big TVs that they used for streams and broadcasts. </p><p>Yangyang sighed when he realized the HTMI cable was shot, grabbing a new one out of the cabinet and plugging it into the laptop that was hooked up to the TV, broadcasting the finals in vivid HD for all to see.</p><p>"Oh, sorry boss," Dejun said, flushed red from embarrassment for not having been able to troubleshoot. Yangyang waved him off, and he was about to go downstairs when something on the screen caught his eye, or rather someone. </p><p>He was wearing a mask, and a cap pulled low over his eyes as the MC introduced his team, Storm Dynasty. The all black uniform was broken up by the gold badge on his chest, confirming him as a player of the team, and not just a manager or something. Though most of his face was covered, Yangyang would recognize those eyes anywhere. </p><p>Because on stage, beneath the cap, about to play a nationally broadcasted game of Quantum Dream, was his favourite customer. He knew it all too well, but he had it brutally confirmed, and it hurt a little bit.</p><p>He really didn't know Minhyung at all. </p><p> </p><p>+122 ATK</p><p> </p><p>It was just nearing midnight, and Yangyang was saying goodbye to the Kids. Chan and Felix hugged him, and Minho gave him a little keychain that he had apparently made himself, a tamagotchi but with an Eevee inside it. They left with a chorus of byes, and nearly bowled over a masked figure, apologizing profusely.</p><p>They didn't even seem to notice that the person they almost knocked over was the one they watched on television hours ago. Yangyang looked around as Minhyung peeled off his mask. The first floor was empty, and he knew there weren't that many customers left upstairs. Dejun had already left for the night. It was basically just him and Minhyung, here in the cafe, surrounded by blinking arcade machines.</p><p>"Hi Yangyang," Minhyung greeted, and Yangyang had wanted to be angry, had wanted to accuse him of lying about who he was, but Minhyung's smile was soft and disarming. And besides, Minhyung never really lied about anything. He just failed to inform Yangyang that he was one of the best e-sports players in the country. </p><p>"Hi Minhyung," Yangyang said as Minhyung sat on one of the stools next to the bar. He wasn't wearing his uniform, nor was he wearing the black cap he had on during the game. He didn't have his mask on, either. Yangyang stared at the moles on his face and neck, and sighed. He still liked Minhyung. He didn't think it was going to blow over any time soon. "Or should I say Mark?"</p><p>Minhyung froze, lips parting in shock. </p><p>"Don't worry," Yangyang told him, "I won't say a word. I don't care who you are, as long as you're a paying customer."</p><p>Minhyung cleared his throat. "I--listen, Yangyang, I wanted to tell you but--"</p><p>"But what?" Yangyang raised an eyebrow. "You don't owe me anything, Minhyung. You're my customer."</p><p>Minhyung stared at the counter as if it was alive, his face slowly reddening. "I. Um. Listen, I came here because I wanted to be completely honest with you."</p><p>And he sounded really serious, so Yangyang put down the glass he was polishing, setting his soft cloth aside and pouring himself and Minhyung a cup of tea. Minhyung stared at the leaves in the bottom of the cup as if it contained the answers of the universe. Yangyang waited patiently, admiring Minhyung's hands wrapped around the cup. It made sense, why Minhyung took such good care of them. Nothing was more important to a professional gamer than their hands. </p><p>"I want to be more than just your customer," Minhyung blurted out, just when Yangyang was beginning to think he wasn't going to say anything at all. "I mean. I really...I really like you. I know we haven't...I know we don't really know each other but I want to. To get to know you I mean."</p><p>Yangyang felt like he couldn't breathe. His legs wobbled, giving out under him, and he fell hard on the floor behind the bar. Minhyung leaned over the counter, eyes wide with concern.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, just. Legs aren't working," Yangyang finished lamely. </p><p>"Oh, okay." And he disappeared for a moment before Yangyang saw him rounding the bar. He sat down too, seemingly uncaring of his expensive designer jeans being stained with dirt because Yangyang hadn't mopped the floors yet. "I'll just sit with you then."</p><p>“I like you too,” Yangyang said shakily, steadfastly refusing to look at Minhyung. He was so close that if Yangyang shifted, their sides would be pressed together, but he stayed put. “I…I want to get to know you, too. So I can like every side of you. But I have to be honest, my schedule — it’s difficult for me to make time.”</p><p>“I’ll wait,” Minhyung promised, and after a moment he placed a gentle hand on Yangyang’s knee. “I don’t mind waiting. Besides, I still need to beat Clashing Swords.”</p><p>Yangyang’s lips parted in surprise. “Clashing Swords?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Minhyung rubbed the back of his neck. “See, when I was a kid, in between training sessions, I would play Clashing Swords. But I never really had time to play it because I was always practicing.”</p><p>“And now you have time?”</p><p>Minhyung laughed. “I mean, not really, but I make time. I still haven’t beat the final boss. It’s crazy, but I feel like my obsession won’t go away until I beat the boss and get the highest score. I’m in second place on the leaderboard, and I guess I’m just not used to being anything but first.”</p><p>Yangyang decided not to mention that <em>he </em>was first on the leaderboard. He figured out how to beat the boss when he was a kid. But if it meant that Minhyung would continue coming in to play the game…</p><p>“Well, I guess you’ll have to keep trying then.”</p><p>Minhyung’s eyes crinkled with the force of his smile, and it took Yangyang’s breath away. “I guess I will.” </p><p> </p><p>+182 EXP</p><p>
  <strong>NEO CULTURE WEEKLY SPOTLIGHT</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Blast to the Past: Popular Retro Gaming Cafe Brings Back Old Classics</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Written by: Hendery Wong</p><p>
  <em>Another week, another hotspot featured in our magazine — and I had the ultimate pleasure of visiting one of the hottest spots in the city! Everyone is going wild for Lucky Coin Cafe — a retro meets future gaming cafe with games old and new! The first floor is packed with games you might have played in your childhood, including Street Fighter, Pac-Man, Space Invaders, and Arkanoid! Not to mention you can find just about any old gaming console in existence hooked up to one of their TVs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Old school not your style? No worries, because the second floor is filled with state-of-the-art gaming PCs! Each one comes with a headset perfect for those missions with your friends, a beautiful backlit keyboard, and the best computer mice you can find. It’s rumoured that even professional gamers occasionally come to train there and scope out new talent to recruit for their teams. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Besides gaming, the cafe also serves a seemingly endless variety of drinks, snacks, and ramen! Whether you’re looking for a cup of hot tea, iced coffee, soda, or boba — they’ve got it all! Not to mention the staff are all extremely capable and delightful to interact with. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So what are you waiting for? Go check out one of the best places in the city and get your game on! Visit Lucky Coin now and get a free drink on us!*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Must purchase a timeslot or tokens totaling over $10 before taxes. Offer is only applicable from 9/12/20 – 9/19/20. One per customer.</em>
</p><p>Yangyang slumped against the counter with a cold drink in his hands, cracking open the tab and taking a long sip. It was nearing midnight, but the place was still packed. He knew that the feature in Neo Culture was going to bring an influx of customers, but he didn’t think it would be <em>this </em>many. Every single computer upstairs was occupied, and the same went for all the consoles and machines downstairs. He actually had to put a sign on the front door saying they were at capacity, because the place was <em>packed. </em></p><p>“Hey Yangyang,” Yukhei said, appearing in front of the counter. “Wow, it’s so busy. I’m not used to having so many people to play with!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yangyang panted, placing the can against his forehead. “So many people. I think I might have to hire another floor manager.”</p><p>“That’s what happens when you get a feature in <em>Neo Culture</em>,” Yukhei gushed. “Can I get a Sprite?”</p><p>“Sure,” Yangyang said, grabbing another can from the fridge and sliding it across the counter. “I’ll just put it on your tab.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Yukhei said, turning around and nearly bumping straight into Kun, whom neither of them noticed. “Whoops, sorry.”</p><p>“Was that Yukhei Wong?” Kun asked, sliding onto a bar stool. Yangyang handed him a bottle of mineral water without him asking. </p><p>“Yeah, he’s a regular,” Yangyang said. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you know him.”</p><p>“He’s an up and coming manager at a local tech company,” Kun said. “I know his father. He’s a great man.”</p><p>“Yukhei is a great guy,” Yangyang replied, draining the rest of his drink and rinsing out the can to toss in the recycling. “What are you doing here, though?”</p><p>“Can’t I come visit my little brother at his workplace?” Kun asked. He cracked open his mineral water and took a sip while surveying the first floor. All around him, the machines were all lit up, sound effects filling the air and overlapping. There was a rowdy group of kids screaming as they played a Crash Bandicoot game in front of the TV. It was chaos, and it was something that Kun wouldn’t willingly touch with a ten foot pole. He had to be here for a reason. “Alright, stop glaring. I’m here to say that I’m sorry.”</p><p>Yangyang’s jaw dropped. “What?”</p><p>He could count on one hand the amount of times Kun had said he was sorry. Any time he did anything to hurt Yangyang, it was usually met with “please don’t tell mom I’ll buy you ice cream” rather than an apology.</p><p>Kun sighed. “I was wrong, Yangyang. I thought you were wasting your time in an industry that was bound to die out. Most days people just play their games at home. I never expected that your business would blow up like this. So I’m sorry for doubting you.”</p><p>Yangyang launched himself over the counter and shoved into Kun’s arms. Kun froze for a moment before hugging him back, resting his chin atop Yangyang’s head. </p><p>“I will have more faith in you, I promise,” Kun said quietly. Yangyang tightened his hold.</p><p>“So does that mean you’re gonna sponsor my cafe? ‘Cause you know, I was thinking of expanding,” Yangyang replied cheekily, pulling away to give Kun a shit-eating grin. Kun yanked on his ear for being a brat, but eventually agreed. </p><p>“Mother is expecting you at dinner tomorrow,” Kun reminded him, “don’t be late or she’ll have your head.”</p><p>“Okay,” Yangyang said dutifully. He was probably going to show up late. “Bye, Kun.”</p><p>“Bye, Yangyang,” Kun said, ruffling his hair. Yangyang batted his hands away, but he couldn’t stop smiling. Having Kun’s support meant the world to him, especially if it meant he could keep doing what he liked, surrounded by the people he liked. </p><p>“Yangyang, hey.” Speaking of people he liked. Yangyang turned around to find Minhyung leaning on the counter. </p><p>“Hi,” Yangyang said breathlessly. Minhyung was wearing a backwards cap and a leather jacket over a cropped shirt. He looked really good. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“You said you didn’t have a lot of free time,” Minhyung said, “so I thought I would hang around for your shift, if that’s okay?”</p><p>“That’s more than okay,” Yangyang said, but inside he was melting. “I’m... happy to have you here. Do you want anything to drink?”</p><p>“I’m okay,” Minhyung said, giving Yangyang a sweet smile. God, he was so cute. “Just want to spend some time with you.”</p><p>“Cool, cool,” Yangyang replied lamely. “So, uh. Anyway, I just got some really good news. My brother said that he’s going to support the cafe, now. Which means I’m gonna be able to expand the first floor, ‘cause he’s rich, you know.”</p><p>Minhyung lit up. “Bro, that’s awesome! I’m so happy for you, Yangyang.” </p><p>And he looked so adorable that Yangyang propped his elbows on the counter and cupped his face between his hands. “You’re so cute. Please date me now.”</p><p>“Okay,” Minhyung agreed easily, eyes wide. “Does that mean I can kiss you?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Yangyang pretended to think for a moment. “I don’t usually kiss before the first date, but I think I can make an exception,” he said before bringing their mouths together. Minhyung tasted like sour candy, and he went pliant when Yangyang hooked his arms around his neck, practically yanking him over the counter. Yangyang accidentally bit down on his lip and he groaned, sounding so pretty that Yangyang tugged sharply on his hair just to hear it again.</p><p><em>Finally, </em>Yangyang thought, shivers running down his spine when Minhyung pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. Yangyang went cross-eyed to look at him and Minhyung barked out a laugh, practically shattering his eardrums.</p><p>He yanked back with a wince, but ended up laughing too when Minhyung gave him a sheepish grin. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Yangyang told him, “I love your laugh.”</p><p>“Ahem.” Yangyang whipped around to see Kun standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Kun!” Yangyang shouted in panic, scrambling to get around the counter and insert himself between his brother and Minhyung. “Hi, I, uh, I thought you left?”</p><p>“I did, but I remembered that I needed to tell you to pick up your suit from the dry cleaner’s. Mother insisted, and you know how she is,” Kun said.</p><p>“I do, unfortunately.”</p><p>“And Yangyang, I expect that your boyfriend comes to dinner tomorrow. I’m tired of being harassed about when you plan on getting married,” Kun said.</p><p>“Shut up!” Yangyang hissed, his cheeks burning. “Just go already!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I can tell when I’m not wanted,” Kun sighed dramatically, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “I’ll be taking my leave now.”</p><p>“Good,” Yangyang snarked, and waited until Kun left before turning back to Minhyung, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the floor. “I’m so sorry about him, you don’t have to come to dinner if you don’t want to--”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Minhyung interrupted, “I mean if you want me there.”</p><p>“Wait, seriously?”</p><p>Minhyung looked away, his face red. “I said I like you, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Okay,” Yangyang said happily, taking Minhyung’s hand and pulling him closer. “Come meet the family, Minhyungie.”</p><p> </p><p>LEVEL UP</p><p>Yangyang finally escaped his grandma’s clutches, taking Minhyung with him upstairs and ignoring his cousins’ screeching. Minhyung tripped up the steps, stumbling as Yangyang urged him to go faster until they burst into his bedroom.</p><p>“God, they are so annoying,” Yangyang complained, throwing himself onto the bed.</p><p>Minhyung laughed. “I dunno, they seem pretty fun. It’s cool that you have such a big family. I was an only child growing up, and when I decided to become a professional esports player, they stopped inviting me over for holidays.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yangyang said, pulling Minhyung down onto the bed. “I’m so sorry. They don’t deserve you.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Minhyung said immediately. “I don’t mind too much. I have you now.”</p><p>“This is the second Christmas you’ve spent with us and it still hasn’t gotten any easier,” Yangyang said with a sigh, shoving his face into Minhyung’s neck. “Why does it feel like my family is multiplying?”</p><p>“Probably because everyone is getting married and having kids now,” Mark replied. “Has it really been two years?”</p><p>“Yup,” Yangyang said. “Two years and three weeks, to be exact. We should do something to celebrate.”</p><p>“I’ve been so busy, sorry,” Minhyung said. “Training has been really crazy. We’ve got a couple rookies on the primary team, and they’re good but they know nothing about strategy.”</p><p>“Show them who’s boss,” Yangyang replied. “You’re the alpha.”</p><p>“Damn right I am,” Minhyung said, then fell quiet for a moment. “Yangyang, I’m thinking of retiring.”</p><p>Yangyang sat up so fast he saw black spots. “What?!”</p><p>“It’s been two years,” Minhyung said softly, “and I barely get to see you. And Chenle is really capable. I’ve been training him to take over my position as captain.”</p><p>“But what will you do?” Yangyang asked. </p><p>“Well,” Minhyung began, “I was thinking that Lucky Coin could use a new floor manager.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Yangyang beamed. “You wanna work at the cafe?”</p><p>“I want to be wherever you are,” Minhyung replied. “And besides, I’ll have unlimited access to Clashing Swords. I’ll finally be able to beat the highest score. Or I will, as soon as I figure out how to beat the final boss.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Yangyang said, laying down on his side and facing Minhyung. “Did you know there’s actually a secret item that you have to unlock in level ninety-nine in order to beat him?”</p><p>“What?!” Minhyung’s jaw dropped. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”</p><p>“How else was I going to get you to keep coming back?” Yangyang asked with a cheeky grin. </p><p>“Oh trust me,” Minhyung murmured, pulling Yangyang closer by the collar of his shirt. “I don’t come back for the game.”</p><p>CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE DEFEATED THE FINAL BOSS!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/jaemarkism">twitter</a><br/>  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/jaemarked">curious cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>